Jour Pluvieux
by EvaMalefoy
Summary: Court OS, un petit dramione sans prétention pour celles et ceux qui ont peu de temps mais envie de se faire plaisir!


_Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous vous trouvez là. Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir de revenir sur , je dois avouer que ça m'avait bien manqué mais que voulez vous, manque d'inspiration… Ceci est un court OS, pas franchement brillant mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis, conseils, etc. car je meurs d'envie de me remettre à écrire et pourquoi pas démarrer une nouvelle fiction! En espérant que ça vous plaira, magicalement vôtre, Eva._

Un mois d'avril. Saison des pluies.. Pas vraiment un jour à sortir dehors et pourtant, Hermione Granger, grelottante, assistait à un énième match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ron ne lui aurait pas pardonné de ne pas y avoir assisté alors elle réchauffait comme elle le pouvait ses mains rougies par le froid. Elle le regardait défendre avec ferveur les buts tandis que Harry faisait le tour du terrain afin de repérer le vif d'or, gêné par le brouillard, couvé des yeux par Ginny prête à user de son sortilège de Chauve Furie si l'une des serpentardes ou quiconque d'ailleurs osait l'approcher de trop près. Eux au moins ne gelaient pas de froid! Elle prit son mal en patience et essaya de se concentrer un peu plus sur le match. Un éclair doré fit son apparition puis elle vit son ami se lancer à la poursuite de la petite boule ailée, la fin était proche, elle ne doutait pas que son équipe l'emporterait mais à vrai dire ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle reporta son attention sur le rouquin, serrant son balai à s'en faire mal. Autrefois son corps bien fait et ses bras musclés qu'elle aimait sentir autour d'elle la faisaient rougir et la rendait heureuse..aujourd'hui son couple battait de l'aile. A vrai dire elle ne se rappelait plus leur dernier baiser ni la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. C'était une vaste comédie..

Elle se leva et décida d'aller s'abriter près des vestiaires, même s'il n'y faisait pas plus chaud elle ne serait pas plus trempée qu'elle ne l'était. Et puis de là elle pourrait tout aussi bien assister au match. Ronald ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son absence et lorsqu'elle le vit répondre aux acclamations de Lavande Brown, elle sut que c'était réellement fini. Elle y mettrait fin ce soir. Cette rupture ne lui faisait rien, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Un regard pesant sur elle lui fit relever un peu plus la tête. Au dessus de la tenture abritant l'entrée des vestiaires, Drago Malefoy perché sur son balai la fixait. Elle fronça les sourcils, lui adressant une question muette.. Son visage ne trahit aucune réponse. Il détourna son regard d'elle et finit par s'envoler. Le match prenait une tournure importante désormais. Les deux attrapeurs et ennemis, au coude à coude, volaient à toute allure derrière le vif d'or qui ne semblait pas prêt à être attrapé, mais les centimètres qui le séparait du Gryffondor et du Serpentard s'amoindrissaient..bientôt elle vit la main de Malefoy effleurer la balle, l'attraper et le traditionnel coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du match retentit. Un chant de victoire fut entendu du côté des verts et argents tandis que les supporters de l'équipe rouge et or avaient du mal à cacher leur déception. Elle vit les joueurs revenir au sol, les deux équipes rejoignirent les vestiaires sans un regard l'une pour l'autre. Elle appela Ron qui lui répondit par un: « Pas maintenant Hermione. » avant d'aller se changer. Alors elle attendit à côté de l'entrée, désireuse de lui parler. Il fut le dernier à sortir et elle dut l'attraper par la main alors qu'il cherchait à l'éviter.

-Il faut qu'on parle Ronald.

Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom complet, il savait que ça n'augurait jamais bien de bon. Il regardait le sol tandis qu'elle le fixait, cherchant à récupérer sa main.

-Alors..tu as vu le match..?

Elle soupira, elle aurait aimé qu'il rende les choses plus faciles.

-Ronald. Tu sais tout comme moi que tout ceci ne rime à rien. J'en ai assez de faire semblant devant Harry, Ginny et ta famille..

Il rougit de honte, se sentant coupable. Coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Coupable de ne pas la rendre heureuse.

-Tu as raison Mione..Hermione.. Je parlerai à Maman. Elle sera déçue de ne pas te voir entrer dans la famille mais elle s'y fera.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Dis à Molly que ça ne changera rien, je la considérerai toujours comme une seconde mère.

Il se détendit légèrement.

-Bon et bien..

Elle le regarda de ses yeux bruns.

-Amis?

Il rougit de nouveau.

-Oui..amis..tu..tu m'excuses..? Harry m'attends et..

Elle savait qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle et elle décida d'abréger ce moment pénible et douloureux.

-Oui bien sur, je comprends, vas y.

Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et la laissa là, un peu plus loin elle vit que Lavande l'attendait et elle les regarda regagner le château main dans la main, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles: Malefoy.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi…pathétique. Merci pour ce moment de distraction Granger, toi et Weasmoche m'avez bien fait rire.

Elle se retourna, le fusillant du regard.

-Ecoutes, si tu avais la moindre pudeur tu la fermerais et t'en irais!

Il perdit tout sourire.

-Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton? Espèce de sale sang de bourbe.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

-Tu n'es rien comparée à moi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Elle recula de nouveau, se taisant. Le visage du Serpentard redevint calme, l'orage dans ses yeux gris s'appaisa, il reprit son sourire moqueur et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Malefoy?

Il la regarda.

-Oh j'imaginais les maigres prouesses de Weasley au lit pour que tu décides à le quitter.

La jeune Gryffondor s'empourpra.

-Comment oses-tu..d'abord c'était très bien et puis.. Elle se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle révélait des détails sur sa vie intime à l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Il se rapprocha, franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-C'était… « très bien » Granger..?

Elle acquiesça, se retrouvant bloquée entre lui et le mur. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Que penserais tu de découvrir..la..perfection..?

Il se pressa contre elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle sente son envie grandissante. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, la faisant gémir. Puis, il se décolla d'elle, satisfait de l'avoir faite se trahir et s'en alla.

La Gryffondor se sentit totalement stupide et au bord des larmes, le Serpentard avait maintenant un nouveau moyen de la tourmenter et de la rendre ridicule aux yeux des autres..

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, elle entendit quelque chose cogner contre la vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pût voir un magnifique hibou grand duc qu'elle ne connaissait pas se poser sur son lit. Elle prit le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans son bec et le déroula:

_A ce que j'ai pu sentir tout à l'heure, la rumeur qui courait comme quoi tu étais frigide s'avère être fausse Granger._

_Si Weasley n'a pas su en profiter, moi je serai ravi de le faire._

_Rendez-vous près des vestiaires au prochain match, cette fois je ne compte pas te laisser seule et frustrée._

_Drago Malefoy._

_→ Un petit avis alors? Vous avez parfaitement le droit de dire à quel point vous avez détesté et que c'est une honte d'oser publier ça ( Snif... ) _


End file.
